Is it real?
by Knuckles' Girl88
Summary: Ace and Luffy are growing up and noticing strange thought about one another, after a date with Nami the two brothers come to terms with some repressed feelings. But how will things go from there? AceXLuffy, ZoroXSanji
1. Faithful Happenings

Ace sighed as he looked out his window thinking of the day that was ending with the pitter patter of rain against his window. It wasn't like it had been a bad day, him and Luffy had gone to school and the like as usual for the brothers, nothing different save one thing. Luffy was on a date at the moment...with Nami. They had been friends for a while now and he knew she liked his little brother but something tugged on him that made him feel uneasy. Was it jealousy? Odd, he was happy for his little brother; finally getting out and dealing with girls, but a part of Ace WAS jealous. But why? He looked down and gave a small smile seeing Luffy walk up to the small fence that surrounded the two bedroom house that they lived in thanks to Garp, his smile faded how ever when he saw Nami round the corner looking rather flustered. He unlocked his window and lifted it a crack to hear the conversation between the two teens.  
"Luffy, I don't understand...I thought this was the kind of date where we got together as a couple, I mean we made out at the movie theater for crying out loud!"  
Ace felt his chest tighten hearing this but didn't know why, the thought of his little brother kissing her made it feel like he couldn't drag in enough air.  
"Take it easy Nami, it's the first date I've ever been on...I didn't know that's only what couples do."  
"Monkey D. Luffy you are such a knuckle head!"  
Luffy only scratched the back on his neck sheepishly.  
"Uh...Gomen Nami."

She crossed her arms and huffed as she stalked away from Luffy leaving him feeling a little embarrassed and slightly hurt that she wouldn't take his apology. After a moment or two when the rain began to pick up he shrugged and headed for the door, Ace closed his window and leaned on his wall thinking as sounds of Luffy raiding the fridge came from downstairs. He should have known his little brother would be eating again even if the two of them had gone to dinner, Luffy was always hungry, than again so was Ace. He was prodded out of his thoughts as his bed shifted and he looked over to see Luffy sitting next to him eating a sandwich.

"How was the date?"  
"Meh, okay I guess. The movie was fun, but dinner sucked, wasn't enough food."  
Ace reached over and took his cigarettes from the bed side table and lit one, taking a drag off of it he blew the smoke up and away from Luffy. Luffy never cared that Ace smoked, only when it ended up in his face did he mind. Ace looked over at him.  
"What about spending time with Nami?"  
"It was alright I guess, she kept leaning into me and making me feel weird."  
Luffy polished off the last few bites of his sandwich and leaned on Ace putting his head on his shoulder and took a deep breath.  
"You mean like you do with me?"  
Luffy looked up and seemed deep in thought.  
"Not really, it didn't feel as good as it does with you."  
Ace felt a warm blush creep into his cheeks; that was unexpected.  
"W-What do you mean?"  
"When I do this with you it's comfortable, like...food, it's good."  
Ace rolled his eyes, count on Luffy to make a connection to food with everything.  
"So, you like sitting like this with me, but not Nami?"  
Luffy nodded.  
"I suppose it's just a brother thing for you."  
Luffy shook his head almost violently.  
"No, Robin, Zoro and Sanji try it sometimes too, it's just weird."  
Ace felt the red flame burst back to life in his chest, not only was Nami trying to get in good graces with Luffy, but Robin, Sanji and the green haired freak as well? Ace squeezed his eyes shut blocking out the images of Zoro or any of the others sitting with Luffy like this. Between them it just felt right, neither one of them had thought anything by it, but Ace found his mind cooking up image after image of Luffy, some of them were cute, but than again Luffy didn't need help in that department. The boy was cute all on his own; but than there were others. Ace felt a flush creep to his cheeks as an image of Luffy under him, arching his back and moaning Ace's name flashed through his mind. Ace's eyes widened in shock.

**_Where the hell did THAT come from!_**  
Ace jumped as Luffy spoke again.  
"Ne, Ace?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you think I could sleep in here with you tonight? My room always gets to cold when it rains and you put off alot of heat."  
Ace mentally punched him self as more images of his little brother came to mind and shook it off.  
"Aren't you alittle old to be cuddling with Big Brother?"  
"Please Nii-chan?!"  
Ace looked over at Luffy, why did he look over at Luffy? His eyes were wide and bright, looking at him with an over dramatic innocent look in them, Ace groaned inwardly. How did Luffy get to him so bad. Rolling his eyes Ace let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.  
"Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
"Yata!"  
Luffy leaped from the bed all other events flown from his mind as he rushed to his room to get ready for bed. Ace sighed, what had he gotten himself into?

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Luffy skidded into his room and hit the wall in his excitement. Luffy replayed the night over in his head as he got dressed for bed. Nami, the way her lips had felt under his as she kissed him, it didn't feel right. And for some reason his mind kept returning to his big brother alone at the house...he found him self wishing for it to end so he could get back to Ace. Ace was always there for Luffy no matter what it was. Ace was always there. Luffy than recalled the feeling of Nami's tongue as it invaded his mouth. It wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't what he expected either. Sanji had always told him that making out was supposed to be fun and 'turn you on' what ever the hell that meant. As Luffy kept running through the date over and over in his mind he realized that the entire night he had kept thinking of Ace. Even when Nami had followed him home and began to yell at him, he had just wanted for her to go away so he could go in and talk to Ace and upon entering the home and not seeing his big brother Luffy had felt a stab of disappointment, he was sure Ace would at least be waiting up for him, but as Luffy looked into Ace's room he saw the older teen was indeed awake and staring out his window as he usually did during rainstorms. He recalled the feeling of Ace's warmth against his side when he sat down next to his older brother and leaned on him, how his heart seemed to speed up out of it's own accord like it had a mind of it's own. Luffy grabbed his pillow and rushed down the hall to Ace's room and peeked in the door to make sure Ace was decent. Ace sat on the edge of his bed, his face in his hands looking stressed. Luffy was instantly by his side worry flowing from his words so thick Ace could feel it.  
Nii-Chan, what's the matter?!"  
"Luffy, I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay in here with me tonight. Something is wrong with me."  
"What?! Are you hurt Ace?! What's wrong?!"  
"No, not hurt, just...bothered."  
"Talk to me big brother, it's what I'm here for."  
Luffy blinked as Ace looked up at him, his eyes were glazed over and he was breathing heavily as if he just recently had a nightmare, but the pink flush in his brother's cheeks told him other wise. Neither brother was a stranger to sex. Luffy put his hand on Ace's cheek gently.  
"Ace talk to me..."  
"I'm not right in the head Lu, you shouldn't stay here."  
"Why! Please Ace help me understand!"  
Luffy fell silent, a feat in itself as Ace threw him self forward knocking the younger D onto his back on the floor and matched his lips to Luffy's. Luffy felt his eyes flutter shut as Ace kissed him and a part of his brain registered he was kissing Ace back. He knew it was wrong...but how could something wrong feel this damn good?

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Luffy tasted sweet, his lips were warm and soft under his, and he wasn't fighting Ace, in fact, as Ace slowly emerged from his floating state,he realized Luffy was in fact kissing him back, and what a kiss. Ace noted the thin but strong arms wrapping around his neck holding him in place and knew this was getting carried away. He pulled back and away from Luffy with some difficulty thanks to his younger brother's death hold on him. He closed his eyes biting his bottom lip as he heard Luffy whine in protest from the lost heat of Ace's body on his.  
"Lu...get out of here."  
"But Ace!"  
"I mean it Luffy! Get out!"  
Ace watched as Luffy picked up his pillow and walked towards the door and than stop as his hand hit the door frame.  
"No."  
Ace's head shot up looking at Luffy's back, his blood turned to ice with dread as Luffy turned, his face red.  
"I'm not going!"  
Ace suddenly found his arms full of the lanky teen and felt his heart squeeze as Luffy hugged him tight.  
"Please Ace...it felt right...it felt good..."  
Ace blushed as he heard the words fall from Luffy's mouth.  
**_It felt right...it felt good._**  
Yes it had, Ace hated to admit that but it did feel right...and oh how good it had felt molding Luffy's lips to his in an intimate kiss such as that. Almost as if on cue Ace felt Luffy's lips press against his lightly, as if asking Ace to show him. Knowing deep down it wasn't right Ace threw everything out the window and obliged his younger brother's wants, and his needs. As he licked Luffy's bottom lip asking for entrance into his mouth he groaned as Luffy allowed him in, his thoughts racing back to a few moment before when Luffy had left.

_Ace felt his blood turn to ice as he realized what he had just done to himself, he hadn't had a girl friend, or boy friend in quite a few months; and Luffy was to damn cute for his own good. That ebony hair and dark smoky eyes that seemed to sparkle with merriment over the smallest little things. His pout, the way his bottom lip quivered. Ace felt heat, burning heat rise to his cheeks as the image of Luffy under him, arching and moaning his name flashed through his mind again.  
**I'm sick, in the head...he's my brother.**  
Another image, this time Ace felt his body respond, Luffy on top of him this time, his back arching, head thrown back, moonlight shining on his well toned body. Ace groaned again.  
**Very sick.**  
Ace chalked it up to the fact that he hadn't had any sexual release in months and his brother was just to damn cute, yeah that had to be it but as Luffy fell to his knees beside Ace and began to ask worried questions Ace felt a wave of guilt wash over him for worrying his little brother, and than it hit him; like a ten ton sack of bricks. He loved Luffy...more than a brother should love another. It was wrong, it was sinful, and wrong. But it was there as clear as day. He wanted Luffy, he loved him..._

As Ace came back to the present he wrapped his arms around Luffy and pulled him closer to his chest deepening the kiss, Luffy moaned urging him on. Yes, it was wrong; and they both knew that, but how wrong could it be when it felt so right...so good. Ace pulled away again, this time with more difficulty than before, Luffy let a small whine escape him as Ace removed him self from the tangle of limbs that was his brother and picked him up off the floor, carrying him to the bed he set him down and lay down pulling Luffy to him protectively.

"Lu...I-"  
Ace blinked as he felt Luffy place a finger over his lips.  
"It's okay. "  
"No, Lu...this is wrong...we shouldn't be doing this"  
"But why? Don't you love me Ace?"  
"Yes and that's the problem, I love you more than I should Lu...much more than a simple brotherly bond."  
"Good."  
That got Ace's attention, he looked down at his little brother and saw him blushing deep and looked towards the window.  
"How is that good?"  
Luffy tucked his head under Ace's chin and nuzzled him there purring.  
"Cause I love Ace too. Much much more than as a brother."

Ace pulled Luffy closer, his chest swelling with the feeling of love that threatened to over whelm him. Yes they loved each other, and yes it was wrong; but neither cared if it was wrong...it felt so good, and so right. Ace looked up at the ceiling long after Luffy had fallen asleep in his arms, his head using Ace's chest as a pillow. It had been a long day but an even better night, this would be their own special anniversary, the day that realization had hit both of them, the day they realized they wanted to be more than brothers. Ace smirked. Realization...what a funny word.


	2. Developing

Ace walked behind Luffy as he chatted happily with his friends about nonsense that his little brother seemed to just be making up. Ace shook his head and let out a small chuckle as he looked up into the clear blue sky. It had been a few days since that night when they had told the truth about one another, neither of them seemed to think it to important at the moment to bring it up. Ace looked up as Luffy yelped, Zoro had his arm around his younger brother's neck and was smiling down at him.  
"Say Luf, we're going to the fair later tonight since it's Friday, wanna join?"  
Ace felt panic sweep through him, the fair meant the Farris wheel, and the Farris wheel meant no one could see what you were doing...Zoro was making his move.  
"He can't, I had plans for us tonight"  
Luffy spun around, Zoro's arm still around his neck and began walking backwards.  
"Really Nii-Chan?"  
Ace nodded, great, now what. He had to think of something.  
"It's a surprise."  
Luffy turned back around smiling like an idiot as they rounded the corner Zoro removed his arm from his friends neck and waved good bye to them as he entered the dojo where he lived, Sanji was the next to break off as he headed or the resturant he worked in after school, than Nami, and than Robin. Finally it was just Ace and Luffy. Luffy slowed his pack so it matched his brother's and took hold of Ace's hand, Ace jumped at first and than tightened his hand over Luffy's.  
"So, Ace, what ARE we doing tonight?"  
"I thought we could rent a movie and I could make a beef pot for dinner."  
Luffy threw his hands into the air pulling Ace off balance.  
"ALRIGHT! Beef pot means meat!"  
Ace chuckled and shook his head.  
"We'll have to swing by the market than."  
Ace could only smile as his younger brother yanked him onward towards the market.

* * *

Luffy sat on the couch in front of the TV, the smell of Ace's beef pot filtered through the small house making Luffy's mouth water. He stood up and stretched yawning loudly and walked idly into the kitchen, his eyes watching Ace, hunger gone. Ace moved around the kitchen doing this or that, the muscles on his back moving under the skin. Luffy tilted his head to the side studying his older brother. Ace was lost in his task not noticing Luffy gazing at him. Luffy shook his head and walked back to the living room intent to just sit there and watch anime on the TV but he became lost in his own thoughts as that night came swirling back into his mind.

_Luffy felt as if his heart would burst right there in his chest and he believed if it did he would die happy, he had woken up snuggled to his brother's chest, a smile broke out on his face but it faltered, something was off...Ace was tense.  
"Ne...Ace, what's bothering you?"  
Ace stiffened at his voice and Luffy caught the pungent scent of cigarette smoke.  
**Two in one night...something is really bothering him**  
Propping him self up on his elbow he looked at his brother.  
"Ace?"  
Ace opened his eyes, his body still stiff and tense, Luffy felt his face flush as Ace looked up at him.  
"Please Ace?"  
Luffy watched as Ace covered his face with his hand and let out an explosive sigh.  
"It's just this Lu...I know it feels right but-"  
Luffy cut him off by covering Ace's lips with his own silencing the older D brothers promptly.  
"I don't care Ace...I love you, I want this with you. Is it that you don't want ME?"  
Ace pulled Luffy close and held him there tightly.  
"It's not that Lu....I'm just thinking to much is all."  
"About what Nii-Chan?"  
"What other people will think, not of me, I don't care about me...I'm worried about you."  
"I'll be okay big brother. I can handle it."  
Luffy gave Ace a large smile and leaned down kissing him, Ace wielded easily to the younger man's kiss, and than pulled him as close as he could, Luffy sighed happily as Ace accepted his kiss and ran his tongue along his bottom lip asking for entry which Luffy gave more than willingly. Ace pulled away looking into Luffy's eyes and smiled. Luffy felt as if he could do anything. Ace hugged him close, resting his head on Ace's chest soft snores came from the younger man as he drifted off to sleep feeling safe and loved._

Luffy felt the couch shift as Ace flopped down next to him and put his around his shoulders, Luffy leaned in instinctively, happily, and smiled. This is what he wanted. He looked up at Ace and frowned as he saw a look of deep thought on his brother's face.  
"Ace?"  
The older of the two looked down and gave a quick smile, Luffy saw through it instantly.  
"Talk to me Ace...please...no more secrets..."  
He watched as Ace let his head fall back onto the back of the couch and sighed.  
"I've doing some thinking Luffy, I think maybe we should come to terms with what we're really doing here..."  
Luffy felt his heart beat quicken, he was getting scared.  
"W-what do you mean?"  
Ace looked at him and smiled softly, Luffy felt him self melt as Ace kissed him, it wasn't the needy kiss they had shared a few nights ago, no, this was different. Soft and intimate, building something in Luffy he never realized was there...and he wanted more.

* * *

Ace pushed Luffy down onto his back, still holding his lips with his own, his hand running up his shirt to touch the sun kissed skin under it, Luffy's gasp fed the fire building in Ace's chest as he moved his hand higher tracing it over Luffy's ribs. Ace felt his breath catch in his throat as Luffy's tongue began to spar with his for control, but it soon gave up as Ace's hand swept over Luffy's chest gently touching a nipple making Luffy gasp and whine. Ace smiled against Luffy's mouth and moved lower shedding kisses along the smaller boy's jaw line and neck eliciting delicious gasps and moans from him. All this drove Ace on and as he pulled Luffy's shirt over his head he looked down at the innocent boy below him, waiting for more, wanting it he felt something in him about to break. Ace bent over and caught Luffy's lips once more, both gasping as their bare chests touched, Ace always went without a shirt around the house, Ace felt his body respond with a vengeance as Luffy arched his back gasping out Ace's name. Ace growled and pinned Luffy down as he trailed his kisses down his stomach and across Luffy's hips that his low riding shorts gave him access to. Luffy bucked under him and than went still as he felt Ace's hands on the button of his shorts, Ace felt Luffy freeze underneath of him and bit his bottom lip  
**_To much to process...I overloaded him _**  
Ace sat up taking Luffy with him and holding him against his chest breathing heavily.  
"Forgive me Lu..."  
Ace felt Luffy shake his head.  
"It's okay Ace. I think I understand what you meant about coming to terms with this..."  
"There's alot more to it than you thought."  
"C'mon Ace, give me some credit, I'm not a virgin, I know what sex is I just didn't think it would be this strong of a feeling."  
Ace nodded knowing exactly what Luffy meant about that one, he too knew the fundamentals of sex, he had done it before but never had it been as strong of a pull as it was right now with Luffy.  
"Coming to terms eh Ace?"  
Ace nodded absently, yes coming to terms...and those terms were?  
**_I'm in love with my brother_**  
The thought came from both the D brother's at the same time, they were both nervous, but both found they wanted it more than anything else...Ace was pulled from his thoughts as the sound of sizzling came from the kitchen, his beef pot!  
"Shit!"  
Ace lept from the couch and retreated to the kitchen to see what had happened and if it was bad try to save the dinner he had been working on all evening. Luffy sat on the couch where Ace had left him, a goofy smile spread across his face. About half an hour later Ace sat at the table across from Luffy watching as the younger boy dug into the beef pot hungrily. He smiled fondly and shook his head as his brother spit out a scalding hot mushroom and began to fan his tongue with his hand. Ace chuckled and blew on a piece he had take from the beef pot him self and popped it in his mouth glad that it had turned out good. He looked back up at Luffy who was digging into his food as if he hadn't eatten in days. Watching his brother Ace felt something build in his chest he had never felt before...it was so strong that he didn't think he could fight it, and he accepted the fact that he didn't want to. This feeling of love and protectiveness was almost overwhelming but Ace just took a deep breath and continued eating and watching Luffy. Something he found he enjoyed lately more than he ever could remember.

* * *

OKay, the first two chapters are up! Tell me what you think and if thinks I should continue I will, I have a really good idea for this so I hope I get the support!!!


	3. Normal Days

Luffy sat in class his mind obviously on other things, like Friday night, when something caught his eye, Sanji slipping a note to Zoro under their combined desk. Watching silently Luffy watched as Zoro opened it and read it, a flush creeping into his cheeks, Sanji smiled and looked up as the teacher began speaking again. Zoro kept his face down as he wrote a come back for what ever was on the paper and slipped it into Sanji's lap, his hand lingering there a little to long for this to be innocent in Luffy's mind. Sanji jumped and put his hand on Zoro's and took the note swiftly, reading it this time the flush crept into his face and he crumpled the note into a tight ball and shoved it into his pocket. Luffy tilted his head to the side about to tap Sanji on the shoulder and ask what was going on when the door opened and the Principal walked in.  
"Ma'am, you have a new student."  
She looked over and smiled as a young man, no older than Luffy stepped in, he had an unusually long nose.  
"Welcome, what's your name young man?"  
"Ussop..."  
His face flamed as many of the kids in the room laughed, Luffy frowned; he had a strange name too but everyone seemed to like him...so why not like Ussop too?  
"Welcome Ussop, there's a seat next to Luffy, you can sit there for the year."  
Luffy raised his hand letting the long nosed boy see him, nodding Ussop walked over and sat down next to Luffy, looking at him the said D brother gave him a winning smile and held out his hand.  
"I'm Monkey D Luffy!"  
Ussop smiled and took Luffy's hand.  
"I'm Ussop The Sniper! I'm the best with a sling shot!"  
He blinked as Luffy's eyes grew large and bright.  
"Really?!"  
Ussop nodded slowly as Luffy bounced happily in his seat.  
"Can you show me?"  
Ussop nodded again and blinked more as Luffy grabbed his arm.  
"You wanna be my friend?"  
Ussop's mouth hung open for a moment as he recovered from the bold young man sitting next to him, they had just learned each others names and already he wanted to be friends, there was no telling if they even got along. His thoughts were interrupted as the two young men in front of them began fighting.  
"I was wondering when that was gonna happen, they haven't fought in a day or so..."  
Ussop blinked again as the blond and green haired teens were led out. The blond already had a black eye blooming over his right eye and the green haired one had a busted bottom lip. He looked over at Luffy who only laughed as the bell rang for Lunch.  
"Come on! I'll introduce you to my other friends!"  
Grabbing Ussop's arm he drug the new boy out of the room and towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Sanji looked up at Zoro, his cheeks flushed, hair disheveled as Zoro's hands ran through it, one hand gently ran across his face lovingly touching the now black eye.  
"Sorry about that...I didn't mean to hit you so hard Sanji."  
"...Zoro...It's okay, I'm sorry I busted your lip...Zoro?"  
The young man in question looked down at him and smiled shaking his head.  
"Don't apologize. Told you the fight would work though, and see the janitors closet was easy enough to get into."  
Sanji sighed as Zoro's hand slid up his back.  
"I think Luffy suspects something..."  
This made Zoro pause his ministrations.  
"Did you really just say that? Luffy, suspect something?"  
"He was giving us weird looks today in class, not only that we haven't fought in front of everyone in a day or so..."  
Zoro thought on this a moment, and nodded.  
"I guess we'll have to keep up the charade huh?"  
Sanji buried his hands in Zoro's hair pulling him down for a heated kiss and nodded resting his forehead against Zoro's.  
"Suppose so, I think the 'hitting on Luffy' strategy worked fairly well."  
"He looked taken aback though didn't you think? I mean before I realized that I was in love with you I practically threw my self at him..."  
Sanji shook his head and shrugged.  
"What can you say? It's Luffy."  
Zoro nodded and looked down at the blond.  
"You have a point there."  
Sanji smiled at him and kissed him letting out a soft moan as Zoro's hand ran up his shirt to touch the skin of his back. Sanji cupped the green haired teens face holding him there to keep the kiss going as long as possible, he whimpered as Zoro broke it and looked down at him curious.  
"Your hands are always so soft, I would think with as much as you cook at your job they'd be rougher."  
Sanji shook his head and looked up at him.  
"Not at all, if you notice I fight with my legs, and I take good care of my hands, I hope to be a professional cook after we graduate, and a cook's tools are his hands."  
"I thought they would be the knives he uses."  
"Yes that's true, but what controls the knives."  
Zoro thought about this a moment and nodded accepting the blonde's answer, he smiled down at him and gave him one last heated kiss before pulling away and straightening his school uniform.  
"We should get to the detention class before anyone comes looking for us."  
Sanji nodded as he too fixed his uniform, Zoro peeked from the closet and saw the halls empty and slid out followed by Sanji just as the lunch bell rang, they gave each other a worried look and dashed for the detention room.

* * *

Ace yawned as he walked through the halls towards the lunch room, spotting his brother almost instantly behind the mountain of food that the younger boy had accumulated on his plate. Ace shook his head letting a small smile play on his face as he sat down taking a rice cake from the pile Luffy was currently working on. He watched as Luffy looked over frowning til he saw who it was.  
"Oh Ace! This is Ussop, he's new in my class!"  
Ace gave the long nosed boy a small wave and a smile, he looked up as the two girls joined them. Luffy looked up, his cheeks stuffed full of food which he promptly swallowed.  
"Robin! Nami! Hi!"  
Robin smiled and sat down with a salad she had brought from home, Nami turned her head ignoreing his little brother.  
**_Still sore about the date I see..._**  
Luffy seemed slightly put off but the fleeting switch was gone as swiftly as it had come. Ace looked away and sighed.  
"What's wrong Ace?"  
He looked over at his brother and shook his head smiling as Luffy took a huge bite of the twinkie in his hand covering the corners of his mouth with the cream. Luffy wiped it off and looked up at his brother.  
"Well Nii-Chan?"  
"Just thinking Lu."  
"About what?"  
"Stuff."  
He gave Luffy a look that told him to drop it which the younger did instantly. He looked over as a burly teen with blue hair sat next to him.  
"Ace, I need the science notes."  
"Why didn't you take them your self Frankie?"  
"I fell asleep. Got to bored."  
"Why am I not surprised? You usually get pretty bored in everything but shop class."  
"I can't help it, I'm good with my hands."  
He waggled his eyes brows at Ace who only rolled his eyes and dug through his bag pulling out his notes he handed them to the other teen who bowed his head.  
"Thanks, this is a big help."  
Ace waved off the thanks and looked at him.  
"So, did you hear about the new professor we're getting tomorrow?"  
"Brooke?"  
Ace nodded.  
"Supposedly he's really cool. Or so I hear."  
Frankie nodded and clapped a hand on Ace's shoulder.  
"At least you'll be rid of Elvis head, he hates you."  
"Professor Foxxy? Yeah no kidding. I'll talk to you later man."  
"See ya Ace!"  
He looked over as Luffy polished off the last of the food on his plate and shook his head.  
"Damn Lu, could you eat slower?"  
Luffy looked up at him and seemed deep in thought.  
"NOPE!"  
He laughed energetically and hopped up with Ussop and walked to the garbage cans, only there was nothing to throw away so he merely put his tray on the shelf where they were taken after lunch and washed. He looped his arm over Ussop's neck patting his stomach making Ace smile more as the Ussop began to loosen up and laughed. Ace took a deep breath and stood up as the bell rang again.  
"I'll see you at the end of the day Lu, behave will you?"  
Luffy beamed at him and nodded dramatically.  
"Just for you Nii-Chan!"  
Ace held back the blush that threatened to creep up into his face and just chose to looked at his feet as he walked away from Luffy and his friends.

* * *

Luffy flopped down on the couch and sighed as Ace put their bags into the closet by the door. Luffy opened his eyes as the couch shifted and smiled as he saw Ace leaning over him.  
"Missed you today."  
Ace kissed his forehead and sat right tugging Luffy to him who gladly curled up in his lap smiling.  
"I missed you too Nii-Chan."  
"You have homework?"  
"Nope. Not tonight, we finished all the work in class."  
Ace nodded as he yawned again.  
"Sleepy Nii-Chan?"  
Ace nodded burying his face in the top of Luffy's head he dozed off as Luffy did the same, his head resting on Ace's shoulder. Neither one of the brother's heard the phone ring. A small click sounded as the answering machine picked up.  
**_'You've reached the home of the D brothers, thanks for calling but we're not here right now, please leave your name and number and we'll get back with you asap...LUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I HOPE YOU BURNS YOUR MOUTH YOU LITTLE THIEF!*CRASH* GREAT NOW LOOK! IT'S EVERY-beep'_**  
A soft chuckle came over the speaker.  
"Hey Ace, Luffy. It's Shanks, I was hoping to be able to get a quick visit in while I'm in town. Gimme a call back would you? Later boys!"  
The answering machine clicked, the D bothers sound asleep and smiling on the couch wrapped in each others arms.


	4. The Visit

Luffy yelled happily as he jumped into the air spiking the volley ball into the gym floor, his team rushing forward to congratulate him on the winning point. His smile grew larger as Nami smiled back at him. Even though he wasn't attracted to her she was still a good friend of his and he didn't want to lose that. His friends were everything to him. He bounced over to the bleachers happily, his friends in tow behind him talking to each other, happy that the gang was back together. Plopping down into a crouch in front of the bleacher he looked around feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He looked up as a large teen followed by a few others entered the gym, his nose wrinkled while his brows furrowed. Moria, Krieg, and Kuro were the lead 'stars' of the team and each of them had a bad attitude, Moria caught sight of the lanky teen and elbowed Krieg in the ribs lightly nodding in Luffy's direction. Instantly Luffy was on his feet defensive; confrontations between the the older teens and Luffy's 'gang' wasn't rare and happened often. Fists clenched he stood in front of Nami and Robin who had scooted closer to one another behind the lanky teen. Chancing a glance back at the two girls he nodded to them and they sprang from their seats and headed for the girl's locker room. Moria advanced on Luffy, his thick arms crossed over his chest, a cocky grin spreading over his features.  
"Well, what have we here? A lost monkey."  
Luffy squared his shoulders not giving them the satisfaction of an answer, he looked straight ahead not meeting any of their gazes as the three chuckled. Luffy ground his teeth together as Moria grabbed the front of Luffy's school uniform and yanked him forward, the muscles in Luffy's neck straining as he held back the temper threatening to spill forth. He couldn't afford to get into any more fights with the larger teens, and just as he was debating whether or not it was worth it a voice rang through the gym making all other activity stop.  
"Get your fucking hands off my brother!"  
Krieg smiled wickedly and turned to face the older of the brothers.  
"Puma D. Ace, how nice of you to join us."  
Luffy kept his face calm as Ace stalked forward, Frankie, Sanji, and Zoro following suit not far behind. The players faltered for a moment before regaining their composure and gave their own cocky smiles as Moria hoisted Luffy off the hard wood floor and into the air a few inches. Feeling his weight shift he growled as a large fist planted its self into his stomach cutting the growl off in his throat as air left him, Luffy felt tears prick his eyes as he gasped for air, his body screaming in rejection at the abuse it had taken. Moria laughed as Luffy gagged trying to breath and looked up into Ace's eyes seeing the murder intent there, but also in the eyes of the other three yound men that flanked him.  
"Catch."  
He threw Luffy easily and laughed as the younger brother landed in a gasping heap at his brother's feet, Ace neither moved or looked down at his brother; as Sanji and Zoro scooped him up and pulled him behind Ace, Frankie stepping up to stand beside him.  
"What's the matter Ace? Are you just gonna let me walk away after doing that to your baby brother?"  
Ace put his right foot forward and halted as Luffy's gasping voice sounded behind him.  
"Ace, leave it. Let's just get out of here."  
Cracking his knuckles Ace nodded and spun around taking his brother from his two friends and slung his arm around his shoulder and promptly walked away from the teens that were mocking him behind his back. After getting his little brother to the nurses office and looked at she had left and dimmed the lights allowing Luffy to get some rest. Ace held his hand tightly looking down at the teen frowning.  
"Why didn't you fight back Lu? You could have easily kicked their asses."  
"We can't afford to get into anymore fights Ace, you know that."  
Ace ran his other hand over his face letting out an explosive sigh.  
"Your right, I know your right. I just can't stand seeing them act like they can push you around Lu. And I know that they can't"  
"I know big brother, but it's okay. As long as we know it's okay."  
Ace let his head drop onto the mattress next to his brother and nodded.

* * *

Ace found him self blessing all the gods known to human kind that it was the end of the day and once again walked behind Luffy and his friends listening to them babble about the day, a smile creeping to his features. He watched Luffy bounce from friend to friend talking about the events when a slight buzz from his pocket made him jump. Slipping his phone from his pocket he looked at the number and frowned.**_  
RED...Shanks...._**  
Ace frowned and flipped the small Samsung phone open and spoke into it falling back slightly so that the others wouldn't over hear.  
"Hello?"  
"Puma, I tried calling the house earlier. I'm in town I was hoping to drop by and see you and Lu."  
Ace listened intently to the next words that came from the red headed man.  
"I was going to see if Lu had changed his mind about traveling with me."  
Ace felt his chest tighten, Luffy loved adventure and he was being tempted ever few months with the visit of the other man, it scared him to think that he could lose his brother in a flash just like that.  
"We're on our way home from school now, meet us at the house."  
"Got it! See you than Ace!"  
The phone went silent and Ace looked up as Zoro and Sanji headed for the restaurant where Sanji worked, wait...they had gone together?! What was wrong with this picture? He met Luffy's pace and kept up with him easily as they headed back to the house.  
"Oi, Lu. I have to tell you something..."  
"What is it Ace?"  
"Shanks is in town-"  
"Shanks!? Really? Is he gonna come and see us Ace?!"  
Ace pulled Luffy to a hault a few blocks away from the house and looked down at him frowning.  
"Lu, he's gonna ask you to go with him again...he wants you to go and travel with him."  
Luffy looked at the ground his face set in a scowl as he thought about what Ace had just told him.  
"If you go, that's your choice Lu...it's completely up to you....I won't hold you back."  
Luffy took Ace's hand and squeezed it hard almost making the older brother's eyes water from the tightness of the grip.  
"I won't leave you behind Ace, I'm staying with you."  
Ace felt as if his heart was going to beat it's way out of his chest and into his throat. Luffy pulled him down the road towards the house and as they rounded the corner Luffy released his hand and bounded up to the red haired man that could have easily passed as Luffy's father, had it not been for the said mop of dingy red hair. Ace shook his head as Shanks caught the flexible, laughing fool that happened to be his brother, and, with a slight blush, the love of his life.  


* * *

  
Zoro sat at the table by the back of the lounge listening to Sanji yelling at the head chef, he lifted his feet and placed them on the table and crossed his arms over his chest and waited closing his eyes and letting him self fall into his usual lazy stupor.  
"-Why the hell not old man?!"  
"Because I said so Lil' Eggplant, I'm head chef and I say you don't deserve a night off!"  
"C'mon, this is bullshit!"  
Zoro winced inwardly as the sound of a boot colliding with the flesh of a cheek sounded from the kitchen, after a few more minutes of yelling a a few more sickening crunches of blows being exchanged Sanji emerged from the kitchen, his lip bleeding and his left cheek bruised. He looked down at Zoro as he took a cigarette from his pack and lit it taking a long drag and letting it out in a thin, steady stream.  
"Let's go Marimo, I have tonight and that's it."  
Zoro let a smile spread across his face as he vaulted over the table and took hold of Sanji's hand and all but drug the blond from the building. Zeff smiled from the kitchen door watching as Sanji protested the entire time, but the smile on the younger man's face told him he was happier than he had been in a while. Shaking his head at the antics of his adoptive son he retreated back into the kitchen, his voice ringing through the lounge.  
"Patty, Carne! Pick up the pace! Sanji's out for the night so we have to work double time!"  
Two voices sounds simultaneously.  
"Yes head chef!"

* * *

"WHAT!"  
Ace stood at the table, his hands on the table and his face red with aggravation.  
"Garp! He's coming here?!"  
Luffy's face had paled dramatically, his eyes wide at Ace's anger, but in an instant the look was gone and his eyes shone with a bright Innocent light.  
"Gramps is coming! YAY!"  
Shanks and Ace both groaned and ran their hands through their hair shaking their heads at Luffy's antics, as Luffy bounded through the house chanting 'Gramps' over and over. Ace looked over at Shanks as the man took a sip of beer from the bottle.  
"So is that why you came?"  
"That, and to fruitlessly see if your brother would come with me."  
Ace looked over as Luffy took the prized straw hat that Shanks had given him as a child off it's perch above the tv and put it on his head continuing his tirade through the small house.  
"I doubt it Shanks."  
"Yeah, me too, he's connected to you to much. It would take alot to pry him off of you. He's always been that way. Since as far back as I can remember."  
Ace smiled and nodded as Luffy jumped on the couch holding the straw hat in place, a huge smile plastered onto his young features. Ace let a smile grace him as well and looked back at Shanks.  
"When?"  
"I'm not sure, sometime in the next month or so. Just be ready Puma. I hear Luffy's fight record reached him. He's none to happy about it."  
Ace nodded and sighed as the clock chimed it's late hour.  
"You bedding here or hotel?"  
"Hotel. I should get going. I'll see you guys again before I leave."  
Luffy bounded over and wrapped his arms and legs around Shanks tightly seeming to strech so he was around the man like a straight jacket.  
"Bye Shanks!"  
"Take care Lu, Ace, keep him out of trouble!"  
Ace waved at him as he walked away from the house and closed locking the door, he jumped as Luffy's arms wound around his waist.  
"Ne, Ace. Bed time?"  
Ace nodded placing his hands on Luffy's and giving them a squeeze, he spun around and caught Luffy's lips with his own humming into the other boys mouth causing his teeth to chatter making him giggle. Luffy broke away and smiled. Releasing Ace they headed for the room they now shared and curled up on the bed holding each other.


	5. Looking Back

This chapter will be centered around Sanji and Zoro. Thanks for the reviews so far. Enjoy

* * *

Sanji sighed as Zoro's warm hands ran over his skin, slipping down his sides to rest on his hips, he arched into the touch and felt his pulse quicken as a quiet moan escaped Zoro, Saji's head spun.  
_**Shit, how did I wind up in this mess again? In a relationship with none other than Roronoa Zoro?**_  
He sighed as Zoro kissed his neck and nuzzled him there, Sanji's mind wandered back to when he had first met the green haired teen.

* * *

_Saji stepped into the cafeteria behind the bouncing bundle of energy who introduced him self as Monkey D Luffy, the smaller teen launched him self across the room towards a table where there was already a few people sitting. A red head, Sanjii heard Luffy call her Nami, a raven haired girl, a blue haired, burly teen who had his arm wrapped around the raven girl, another blacked haired teen who had a plate of food infront of him that Sanji was sure no human would ever be able to eat and an insane amount of freckles. The freckled teen scowled as Luffy swiped a sand which off the overloaded plate and shoved it into his mouth. Blinking Sanji looked over the table of people and took a step forward when a large shoulder shoved him out of the way.  
"Move it scare crow."  
Sanji looked up ready to kick the person in the head when, with mild amusement, he saw that the head was covered in short, spiky green hair.  
**Green?! Who the hell dyes their hair green of all colors?**  
"You watch it moss head, you hit me got it?"  
The broad teen looked back at him, an unreadable look on his face. As he opened his mouth to speak only a groan came out as lanky arms and legs snaked their way around the muscular teen.  
"Zoro! You met Sanji! Isn't he awesome?!"  
Zoro 'humphed' and untangled the lanky teen from his person and walked over to the table putting a hand on the freckled teen.  
"C'mon! I'll introduce you to everyone!"  
Sanji followed him to the table and found him self wanting a smoke so bad his eyes were watering. He listened as Luffy pointed to each person in turn and telling him about them.  
"This is Nami! She's really cool but don't get her mad, than she's scary. The one next to her is Robin, she's quiet but a really good listener and smart too-"  
The red head and raven haired girls raised their hands in a welcoming gesture.  
"Than there's Frankie, he's really good at building stuff!-"  
"How goes it bro?"  
Sanji let his curly eye brow raise at the greeting but remained silent.__  
"Than there's Zoro, you already met him. He's a swordsman! Kendo I think, right Zoro?"  
Zoro remained stoic and silent not ansering.  
"Everyone, this is Sanji! He's a cook!"  
The green haired teen nodded once and swiped the sand which that was being shaken under his nose by the last teen who gawked and frowned.  
"Not cool dude! That was my favorite!"  
"Hmph, shouldn't have waved it under my nose Ace, you should know better than that."  
Sanji watched the exchange with amusement and sat down between Luffy and Zoro and looked at the green haired young man intensely, when he opened his eyes to meet Sanji's he felt as if some one had thrown him into a barn fire. The intensity of that stare made him feel dizzy, and he felt his mouth go dry. Zoro frowned and closed his eyes again lazily. Sanji felt his heart restart and looked away but still felt that fire on him long after the bell rang__ for class.

* * *

_

Sanji mixed a chuckle with a low moan as he remembered that at that moment his life had never been the same. He arched into Zoro as the larger teen kissed a fiery trail down his stomach and nipped his hip bone.  
"Sanji, tell me when you want to stop..."  
Sanji nodded and looked down as Zoro grabbed the string of his sweatpants between his teeth and felt the stirring in his loins seeing the green haired teen in such a provocative position, he threw his head back as Zoro's rough hand wrapped around his semi hard member.  
"Jesus fuck...Zoro."  
Zoro chuckled, the vibrations of the move tickling Sanji's thighs, he growled and ran his fingers through the spiky green hair and rubbed the scalp letting Zoro know with out words what he wanted. Zoro took the hint and pulled the sweatpants off of the blonds hips and let his hand move over Sanji's arousal drawing a kneeing moan from the cook, even more so when he ran his tongue up his member from base to tip holding his lovers hips down as Sanji tired to buck into Zoro's mouth and groaned when Zoro's phone sounded from his jacket. Sanji listened as_ VNV Nation﻿ - Illusion_ played from the phone. Zoro's dropped his forehead onto Sanji's hip and gritted his teeth.  
"Smoker...what's he need now?"  
Digging the phone from his jacket he answered it gruffly.  
"What do you want uncle?"  
_"Zoro, I need your help on this one."_  
"What is it?"  
Sanji sat up wrapping his thin arms around Zoro's broad shoulders and rested his head in the crook of Zoro's neck.  
_"Well, seems the guy we caught at the scene of a robbery says he knows you."  
_Zoro groaned again and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Name?"  
_"Yokasu?"  
_"Yeah, I know him, he's not smart enough to pull something like that off, let him go."  
_"Got it, oh and by the way, I need you home in half an hour, Tagashi is coming over for dinner. Your supposed to be there remember?"  
_Sighing Zoro gave Sanji an apologetic look and stood up.  
"Yeah I hear ya, I'll be there."  
He hung up the phone and ran his hand over his face and through his hair.  
"I'm sorry Sanji, Smoker needs me home...dinner...thing...with his girlfriend."  
Sanji nodded as he stood as well pulling his sweatpants up and wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck giving him a quick, but passionate kiss.  
"Tell the old man I said hi."  
Zoro touched his forehead to Sanji's and smiled.  
"Will do."  
Walking to the door Sanji watched him go waving one last time as the door shut behind him, leaning on the closed door Sanji lit up one of his reds and took a long drag on it letting the smoke fill his lungs and calm his nerves. He bit his bottom lip, his skin still searing from Zoro's touches and walked absent mindedly to the couch where he tucked his feet under him and took another drag on his cigarette letting his mind wander again, back to more memories, this time it was the first time he and Zoro had actually talked.

* * *

_Sanji walked into the gym and instantly felt a burning gaze following him, he turned slowly and felt his heart quicken as the green haired 'swordsman' walked up to him and lifted an eyebrow at him.  
"Sanji right?"  
Sanji could only nod, his voice lost in his throat.  
"You don't look the kind but when we first met, you shifted your balance as if you were about to fight. Do you spar?"  
Sanji again could only nod in response.  
"Cool, I'll meet you on the mats, get ready to have your ass handed to you on a silver platter blondie."  
Sanji found his voice than and snickered.  
"Try it moss head. I'll kick your jaw into your brain with one hit."  
Zoro's low rumbling laugh sent shivers down Sanji's spine, he frowned at him self and mentally kicked himself for the action. He was known as a ladies man damnit...that didn't mean that he hadn't tried having a same sex relationship, it just never worked out. They never liked the same things he did, he could never be himself around them.  
"We'll see shit cook, we'll see."  
Sanji felt his cheeks flame and clenched his fists in his pockets._  
_"Bring it moron."  
Sanji walked past Zoro and stood on the mats tapping his toes on the floor. He looked up and felt his heart nearly stop as Zoro pulled his shirt off showing tanned skin and muscle, a scar ran down his chest making Sanji blink.  
"What the fuck is that?!"  
Zoro looked at his own chest and shrugged, he stood across the blond on the mat and without waiting rushed in and dropped trying to catch Sanji's feet and trip him, Sanji jumped over the tackle and landed gracefully on his feet looking at the other teen as he stood flexing his shoulders.  
"I got into a sword fight with my sensie and he decided to give a lesson I won't ever forget."  
Sanji gawked at him and didn't block the punch aimed at him, it hit the side of his face and sent him reeling backwards. He frowned up at Zoro as the others laugh echoed through the gym.  
"Are you really that slow?"_  
_Sanji frowned and took a couple steps forward before throwing his weight forward and turning his self upside down spinning his body, his feet swinging around to catch Zoro on the oppisite cheek he had caught Sanji on, righting himself Sanji smirked.  
"You tell me Marimo."  
Zoro held his chin in his hand and gave a small smile, Sanji felt his heart race again.  
"Not bad Ero-cook. Not bad."  
Sanji blinked as Zoro stood and held his hand out for Sanji to shake which he did so letting his fingers linger on the rough skin of the teens hand feeling a tingle run up his arm. He looked into Zoro's dark eyes and felt the floor seem to fall out from under him.  
"We should meet up and spar for real, no holds barred. It would be interesting to see what you can really do, what do you say shit cook?"  
Sanji took his hand back and nodded once.

* * *

_

Since that day at the gym things had never been the same, they fought constantly but no matter what they stayed them selves it was only a few short months later that Sanji realized that things had changed.

* * *

_Sanji closed his locker and turned as he felt the presence of some one behind him, he smirked as he saw Zoro standing there, his face set in a scowl_.  
_"Love cook, we're going to the D house tonight, you coming?"  
Sanji nodded and walked past him towards his biology class.  
"I guess. I don't have anything better to do, Zeff is training a new chef so I'm not needed tonight."  
Zoro nodded and crossed his arms over his chest as he walked beside the blond, both enjoying the silent company of the other, Zoro broke it first.  
"Hey Sanji, I was wanting to talk to you about something anyway, so I'm glad your going tonight."  
Before Sanji had registered that Zoro had said his name for the first time he was gone walking in the other direction down the hall, it baffled the cook to no end, he frowned as something pricked his interest. After school he met the rest of their little team at Luffy and Ace's house, Disturbed filtered through the open windows and as he entered he saw the two brothers, Zoro and Frankie playing an Xbox 360, he looked at the screen of the large TV and rolled his eyes as Halo 3 showed. Nami and Robin sat on the couch behind the young men commenting on how foolish they looked. He shook his head and sat down in a chair blinking as Luffy leaned back against his legs, not shocking, this was Luffy after all. He relaxed and pulled out his reds chuckling as Ace held out his hand motioning that he too wanted one while he waited for his character to respawn into the battle that they had going. He watched as the four of them made comments and snide remarks back and forth between them til Luffy's stomach gave an almighty growl followed shortly after by Ace's and than Zoro's. Shaking his head he stood and made his way to the kitchen and began to cook. He lost himself in the motions of slicing, chopping and tasting til it was done. Serving the ladies their plates he pulled one out for him self and stood back as the other four stampeded towards the kitchen, Zoro hanging back til the brothers and Frankie were done getting what they wanted, or as much as their plates could hold. Sanji raised an eyebrow at this act, usually Zoro would have battered his way through the others for food. Perhaps he was sick? He leaned on the counter as the others sighed and moaned at the taste of the food but what caught his attention was the gruff voice that sounded out of the others.  
"It's good Cook, better than usual."  
"There something wrong with it on a normal day?"  
"Yeah, it's usually bland."  
Sanji felt his temper rise, insulting his cooking was the one thing that made him angrier than anything else in the world, snatching the plate from Zoro the others saw a confrontation starting and backed out of the kitchen and into the living room waiting for the shit to hit the fan. Zoro looked up at him, a deep frown on his face as he stalked towards the cook.  
"What the hell Shit cook, give that back!"  
"You can't talk good about any of my cooking you can't have any, period."  
Zoro growled and took a deliberate step forward, his eyes dark and dangerous, did not faze the cook in the least. Ace chuckled from the side.  
"If you guys are gonna do this, do it outside, I'm tired of my shit getting broken."  
Zoro and Sanji nodded at the same time and headed out to the back yard, Sanji shedding his jacket and Zoro cracking his knuckles. Once outside Sanji noticed none of the others had followed, pretty sure it was due to get ugly this time. It started as soon as the door snapped shut behind them, Zoro charging in and throwing his fist forward towards Sanji's chest. The blond pulled his leg up just in time to block the hit with his shin, it stung!  
**What the fuck was that?! He didn't pull his punch this time!  
**Zoro smirked at the shocked look on the blonds face and charged in again this time he felt a shoe hit him in the chest and coughed at the power behind it. Sanji growled, if Zoro wasn't holding back neither was he. Zoro rose and charged back in fiegning to the left, Sanji fell for it and felt his body weight lift off the ground, his back hit the grass with a soft 'thump' and he gasped as the air in his lungs rushed out.  
"What the fuck Zoro!?"  
Zoro growled and slammed his fist into the grass by the blonds head, his face hidden in shadows, but Sanji felt his breathing and noticed it was heavy and labored. He frowned at this, they had barely gotten started and Zoro seemed as if he had been running a mile.  
"Zoro?"  
"Why? Why do you provoke me so much? I get along with you better than anyone, I can be my self with you but you ALWAYS piss me off to no end! Damnit Sanji!"  
Sanji blinked as Zoro's tirade ended and felt his heart race as he took in their position. Zoro's weight was pressed down on Sanji, his legs pinning the cook's to the ground, one of Zoro's large hands pinning his wrists above his head. He looked up at the swordsman and felt his breath hitch. He was so close Sanji could see the shadow of facial hair on the others jaw. He met Zoro's eyes and held in a gasp as the feeling that some one had replaced his blood for fire spread through him. Zoro's eyes were glazed and smoldering.  
"Z-Zoro?"  
Zoro licked his lips and closed his eyes.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what? I just want to know what-"  
His words died as his mouth was covered with Zoro's, at first he was shocked and than he began to try and pull his arms free of Zoro's death grip, finally getting one hand free he fisted it into Zoro's hair and as the green haired bastard noticed that the cook wasn't fighting him, or pulling away he released Sanji all the way and growled as the blond wrapped the other arm around his shoulders and pulled him down deepening the kiss, Sanji pulled away slowly.  
"Z-Zoro what is this?"  
"I don't know, but I like it..."  
He watched as Zoro's cheeks deepened in color with a blush, it made the cook smile.  
"Me too..."  
Zoro bent forward to catch Sanji lips in another searing kiss that sent both of them into another world that they didn't want to come back from. Upon entering the house again the others looked at them and shook their heads taking in the messed up hair and dirty spots on the clothes thinking it had just been another fight.  


* * *

_That had been freshman year, they were all seniors now and Sanji had never been happier other than the fact that they had been hiding it from the others the whole time, but lately they had started to care less and less. The only rule to their relationship was they were taking it slow. Both wanted to know that this was not something based off of sexual needs alone. Both were looking for something stable and Sanji was pretty sure he had found it in the larger teen. He smiled wider and he sank into the cushions of the couch and started to sink into sleep, his phone set for school the next morning.


	6. Seperation

Ace woke up as the bell rang, it had been weeks since Shanks had come and gone, the tension in this teens body was so thick it rolled off him in waves as he thought about what his grandfather would say, or worse yet, do. He stood up and gathered his things together heading for the lunchroom, the day was already half done? Strange, he was sure he had just sat down at his desk and than...oh that's right, he had fallen asleep. He sighed and walked through the halls mindlessly since he had them memorized. As he entered the lunchroom he stopped, something was off, wrong. He scanned the room once, twice, a third time. No Luffy. Frowning he walked up to the usual table the group occupied and let his things drop to the table with a loud thud, everyone jumped and looked up at him. Instantly Zoro, Frankie, and Sanji stood knowing that there was something off about the older teen.  
"Where's Lu?"  
The group looked around and Zoro answered for them.  
"We thought he was with you, that's where he usually is if he's not here."  
Ace shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. This didn't feel right. Something was wrong.  
"Zoro, check the office, Frankie, gym, Sanji, halls. I'll try his phone and the yards."  
They all nodded, gathered their things and began their search. Ace plucked his phone from his pocket and punched in Luffy's number and felt his chest tighten as it went straight to his voice mail. Something was seriously wrong. Luffy always had his phone and always made sure it had a full battery just like Ace had taught him in case he needed to call for help. He grabbed his bag and spun around but stopped as he heard more chairs sliding across the floor and the rest of the group standing. Ussop, Nami, Robin had all stood up and nodded as he looked back at them.  
"Just find him, please..."  
They nodded again and took off in different directions, Ace's hand twitched, he needed a smoke so bad he could taste it. Bursting through the front doors he ran through the yards looking everywhere, up trees, in the bushes, under the buses. Nothing. His worry was starting to eat at him now and just as he was about to scream his phone went off, Phenomenon sounding off as Sanji's number popped up.  
"Did you find him?!"  
He blinked as Zoro's voice came through the receiver.  
"No, but I did find something you might want to see."  
"What is it?"  
"The sign out sheet from the office. He was checked out but a person named Garp."  
Ace froze and whirled around moving his legs and sprinting as fast as he could back to the small home him and his brother shared.  
"What time?!"  
"About 2 hours ago. Ace, what's going on?"  
"I don't know but I'm going home!"  
Snapping his phone shut he shoved it back into his pocket and doubled his efforts to get back to the house before his worst fear could come true. Turning the corner he saw Garp's car pull out of the drive way, swallowing the lump in his throat he threw a rock at the car, it didn't stop and he felt tears fill his eyes as the form of Luffy came up in the back window, tears streaming down his face as he called out silently for his brother.  
"No! Luffy!"  
Try as he might he couldn't keep up and soon kneeled in the middle of the street crying. Standing up he shuffled into the house, the empty feeling sinking into his very soul. All of Luffy's things were missing and a note on the kitchen counter caught his eye.

_Ace,_

_I'm taking Luffy with me, by the reports I'm getting from his teachers he's still fighting and his grades are still suffering. You told me you could do this and we were both wrong. I'm enrolling him into a military school where your bad influence can't stunt his growth. Take care Ace.  
Garp_

Ace fell to the floor, his heart breaking, tears hitting the floor as if there were a leak in the roof during the rain. This couldn't be happening. It was unreal. No...Luffy was gone...  
Luffy was....  
Gone.  
Ace bit his lip til he tasted blood and than stopped holding it in and let out an anguished scream slamming his fists on the floor. That was it...no more Luffy. If Garp had his way Luffy would never be back...  
Ace curled up into the fetal postion on the floor still crying.  
Luffy...  
His little brother...  
His Luffy...was gone.

Sorry it's so short everyone and so sorry for the wait. My life has been so hectic lately but I'm getting back into it and I'm hoping to get more chapters of this up sooner than later.


	7. Empty Shell

Ace sat on the couch, an empty bottle of whiskey clutched in his hand, his eyes were blood shot and surrounded by dark circles. He looked up as someone knocked on his door but didn't move. He didn't have the strength, or the will.  
"Ace, I'm coming in."  
_Sanji_  
The door opened and he looked up slowly as two pair of foot falls came into the living room.  
"Your lucky you guys gave me an extra key, Zoro was ready to break the door down."  
_Zoro? Wait they came together? Must be really worried to work together._  
"Sanji, I don't think he's listening..."  
"Hush, babe. I know how to get through to him."  
Zoro shot him a short glare at the endearment.  
_Babe? Wait...Sanji just called Zoro...._  
Ace sat up so fast he felt the cheap booze stir in his stomach and almost came back up.  
"You two are dating?!"  
Sanji let out a laugh as Zoro shook his head.  
"You know if you actually came to school this last couple of months you would know that."  
Ace looked up at the burly green haired teen and blinked.  
_Months? Has it really been that long?_  
"I didn't realize I had been gone that long."  
"Yeah we know. I don't think you even realize that you've been doing normal things on instict there Ace."  
He looked over at Sanji confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Eatting, sleeping, bathroom that kind of thing, answering the phone is a big one."  
"I answered the phone? I don't remember..."  
"Yeah we kinda thought so. You kept asking if it was Luffy."  
Ace's face fell and he looked at the floor.  
"Look, we came to get you out of here. You've only come out to get booze and or food."  
Ace shook his head.  
"I don't want to you guys...I don't have the heart."  
Sanji looked up at Zoro who just shook his head.  
"There's nothing more we can do...We've tried everything we can."  
"But drag him out."  
"We're not doing that. He'll come around when he's ready."  
Sanji nodded leaning agaist Zoro and than followed behind him as they walked out of the once noisy apartment. Ace sank back against the couch and sighed, he missed Luffy, still, even if it had been months, it only felt like days to the older D. He heaved another sigh and resigned himself of fighting the hope that the next time the door opened it would be his little brother bouncing in and climbing into his lap....He would never again know that joy. He stood up and wandered aimlessly through the house til he wound up in his room, flopping down on the bed he looked around, seeing his room for the first time in months. He blinked and gave his forehead a loud smack. It was littered with empty whiskey bottles and old fast food wrapers. They hadn't been joking, he'd been out of it for months. But that meant that they would all soon be graduateing too didn't it? What month was it? Exactly how long had he been out of it? He wasn't sure but he would start trying to get out more and get his mind off of things. He decided he would clean the house and invite everyone over for dinner, just like they used to...In the morning. He buried his face in his pillow and allowed himself one last night to mourn his brother, one last night to cry his pain away. One last night...and than he'd try, he would make the effort. No promises though...

* * *

Ace walked through town feeling detached, like nothing was there...nothing phased him as the cars wizzed past him on the streets. He barely even noticed when Frankie emerged from a nearby diner and yelled his name.  
"Yo, Ace!"  
He turned and looked across the street at the other teen who waved excitedly back at him, the raven haired Robin also waving gently at him. Raiseing his hand back he looked both ways before he crossed and entered the diner to see the rest of their group sitted at a table smiling, but to Ace it still looked empty. It seemed to quiet, the one person that made everything worth it. He sighed but sat down none the less and blinked as Sanji leaned into Zoro, and Robin entwined her fingers with Frankie's.  
"When did all this happen again?"  
Sanji looked up and smiled.  
"Oh yeah, you missed the whole announcement. Zoro and I have been together since freshman year, we hid it pretty well."  
Ace's eyes bugged.  
"Are you series!?"  
Zoro nodded, Ace shook his head in disbeliefe.  
"You guys managed to hide it from everyone for that long? How?"  
Sanji answered this time with a smile as he glanced up at Zoro.  
"Oh you know, fighting that kind of thing."  
Again Ace shook his head.  
"Never thought either one of you swung that way."  
"We don't."  
Zoro's flat reply took Ace by surprise and he looked up giving him a shocked look.  
"We don't swing that way, both of us only dated girls til we met. There's always that one person your meant to be with, guy or girl."  
Ace nodded knowing full well the meaning behind that, Ace loved Luffy and they were brothers. It almost felt normal sitting there with them til nearly midnight as they all joked and laughed talking about this or that but still Ace felt as if there was a hole in his chest, every little thing made him think of his little brother and he couldn't help but miss him more and more as each minute ticked by til it was to much and he had to leave. Taking an offered red for Sanji Ace walked back out into the lamp lit streets and headed home, back to the emptieness, the quiet. Back to his whiskey. Back where there was no Luffy...Back to being an empty shell.


	8. It's just a dream

Home, it felt like it had been forever since that word meant something to him, or at least it felt like forever. He sighed and looked up as his instructor entered the classroom. As he wrote the assignment up on the dry erase board he felt a foot dig into his lower back. Turning her blinked as he saw a hard face close to his.  
"Hey, me and the guys are going to Grand Line tonight, wanna join?"  
Luffy shrugged automatically not realizing he had said yes, next to him a small squeak caught his attention. He looked over at the doed eyed boy sitting next to him.  
"What is it Chopper?"  
"Grand Line is a fighting club, your actually gonna go?"  
Luffy thought about it for a minute and than nodded, it would help get his mind off of things, he nodded again and looked back at the young man behind him.  
"I'm in Lucci."  
The teen in question nodded and looked to his left giving another teen an affirmative nod, Luffy looked at him and sighed, no matter how many times he saw Kaku he would always think of Ussop, they had the same kind of ridiculous nose. He heaved another sigh and plopped his head down on his desk and waited for the instructor to dismiss them. Lunch was just as it always was, him, Chopper, Lucci, and Kaku met Kalifa for lunch and he sat there listening to them while they talked. He pushed his food around his plate, his mind elsewhere, back in his home town, with his brother. Garp had given him his own apartment and than hired all his instructors to keep an eye on him, as well as Lucci, Kalifa, and Kaku. He didn't mind the last three, they were actually pretty cool. Such as asking him to go to Grand Line with them, a fighting club, when fighting is what got him where he was. He looked up as Chopper poked him in the ribs.  
"You alright Luffy?"  
"Just thinking about stuff."  
Lucci chuckled and flicked the brim of Kaku's hat getting his attention.  
"Hey Lu, I have a quick question for you."  
Luffy looked up, slightly stunned at the nick name, Ace had only been the one to ever call him that. He nodded unable to make his voice work.  
"You ever hear of a guy names Fire Fist Ace?"  
Luffy's head snapped up as he stared at Lucci but shook his head.  
"He comes to Grand Line now and again, he's undefeated, they say he doesn't feel anything. He acts like he has no emotions. He shows no pain, nothing when he fights."  
Luffy felt more inclined than ever to go there.  
"Is he coming in tonight?"  
"I think so. Why you want to fight him?"  
Luffy nodded, he didn't know why he wanted to fight this person but something in him told he had to. His body began to feel hot and adreniling began pumping through him. Chopper shook his head.  
"I've had to work on that guy once or twice, he gets beaten up pretty bad, he always wears this ridiculous hat that covers his face so no one knows who he really is."  
Luffy listened soaking in their words trying to put the clues together and make the decision if it was his Ace or not. The rest of his day seemed to go by in a blur and it seemed like no time at all before he stood outside the club, it was busy but since he was with Lucci, Kaku, and Kalifa they got in realitivly easily. He looked around and heard the announcer overhead speaking, walking to the arena he stopped and stared as the next fight started.  
"Tonight, we have Fire Fist Ace, his opponent for this round is none other than Teach!"  
Luffy forgot how to breath as he recognized Ace's hat almost instantly but his brother was another thing entirely. 8 months apart had done his brother no good, he was skinny, and his skin had a sickly hue to it. The hat covered his face but Luffy would know that unruly hair anywhere, and those boots, who did Ace think he was fooling? He held his breath as the bell rang fo the fight to start. The large man called Teach moved first, for being as large as he was he moved fast and Luffy had to look away as Ace got hit in the face but even as the hat flew from his brother's head and blood leaked from his already busted lip Ace showed nothing. He charged in and delivered and powerful hit to Teach's gut making the man double over and cough, Ace took this chance and grabbing him by the back of the neck slammed the man's nose down onto his knee. A great shower of blood and cartilage spewed from Teach's face as Ace shattered his nose in one solid blow. Bringing back his boot covered foot Ace aimed a kick to the man's ribs and merely blinked lazily as Teach grabbed the said appendage and pulled hard. Luffy heard Ace hit the mat and watched in awe and fear as the big man lay into him with renewed vigor. Ace covered his face but the rest of him was exposed and Teach had no problems with showing him that kind of blocking was a bad idea. Delivering solid punches to the olders D's ribcage and stomach, still Ace betrayed no emotion, no sound. Nothing. It was almost more than Luffy could handle to he saw Ace move, a well aimed knee to Teach's ribs, and than a solid headbutt that sent the big man reeling backwards and now it was Ace's turn. The younger teen could see why they called his brother Fire Fist, by the time Ace threw Teach out of the ring in a blood heap, his hands were red from the abuse and all the blood vessels gathered there made his skin overheat and the blood seem to steam. Luffy followed Ace almost as if in a trance as he made his way back to the locker rooms. Lucci and Kaku trying to push through the crowd to follow. Getting stopped at the doors he didn't even think when he knocked out the bouncer gaurding the locker room and strode through it. Ace was there, sitting on the bench, a small bottle of whiskey in his hand as he poured it over the small lacerations on his arms and legs and than took a long drink from it. He stopped as Ace sighed and put the bottle down.  
"A-Ace?"  
Time seemed to halt as the older of the two slowly, ever so slowly turned to look at Luffy, his eyes bugged and he stood up so quickly Luffy was sure he felt wind sheer.  
"L-Lu...is that really you?"  
Luffy nodded and suddenly found himself being crushed in a hug by his older brother and when he finally caught up returned it in full. Ace buried his face in the smaller boys hair and clung to him like a life line.  
"Is there where you've been? All this time, here in Sky Town?"  
Luffy nodded, the lump in his throat to tight to be able to do anything else.  
"It's been 8 months Lu...8 long months. I never thought I would see you again."  
"Same here big brother."  
Ace let out a sigh at the nickname, Luffy looked up at him and wiped away the blood from Ace's busted lip, leaning forward he kissed his brother slowly, but felt it build in urgency as Ace pulled him closer, it was sweet and loving but hungry and Luffy wanted more, he wanted oh so more, the feeling of Ace's hands, the feeling of his lips the sound of...a bugle?  
Luffy sat straight up in bed hitting his head on the bunk above him swearing. Kaku leaned over and looked down at him.  
"You alright there Luffy? You were making some pretty strange noises there for a little bit. Good dream?"  
Luffy bit his lip to keep from crying, had it really been 8 months? Or had it been longer? Kaku let out a yawn and than a yelp as Lucci hopped ontot he top bed with him.  
"Man, graduation is two weeks away, can you believe it? After that its off to college and than more."  
Kaku nodded and smiled.  
"Damn right, can't wait to get out of this hell hole."  
Luffy blinked, two weeks from graduation? Longer than 8 months, it had been 12, a whole year had gone by and he had heard and or seen nothing from his older brother. He closed his eyes and wished he could go back to dreaming, but as the bugle sounded again he knew that was just wishful thinking. He stood and got dressed standing next to his military made bunk and waited for morning inspection._  
Two weeks, just two weeks before I can get out of here and see how brother is doing....I hope he's okay..._

* * *

Ace sighed as Vivi yanked on his arm for the thousandth time giggling at the face he made.  
"Come on Ace! Lets go there for lunch!"  
He allowed himself to be drung into the diner and was not shocked to see the others around the large round table the usually occupied. Zoro had his arm draped over Sanji's shoulders, silver rings glittered on both of their hands, Frankie was in the same position with Robin, a small diamond gleamed on her left hand. Nami held up the mug she was holding in a greeting, an older man with grey hair sitting next to her a cigar clamped tightly between his teeth. The music teacher Brooke laughed loudly and held up his own glass, his thin hands seeming to wrap twice around the small cup. Vivi sat down next to Nami and said her greeting to everyone, Ace sat next to the older man called Smoker.  
"Any news old man?"  
Smoker shook his head and took a small sip from the scotch.  
"Nothing, Garp hid him really well Ace. But if I hear or see anything you know I'll tell you."  
Ace nodded and ordered an ice water from the waitress.  
"How long you been sober for now?"  
"5 months. Since you found me in the dumpster that night."  
Smoker nodded.  
"How is Vivi helping?"  
"She's wounderful, she's a big help just like you said she would be. I can't believe a sweet girl like her used to be an alcholic...her husband must have had a hard time with it."  
"Oh, yeah, but he was there for her the whole time."  
Ace nodded and took a sip from his water as the waitress set it down infront of him.  
"So what are we celebrating tonight?"  
Frankie pipped up this time.  
"Sanji and Zoro, they got it in writing."  
Ace looked up and finally noticed the rings on their hands and grinned.  
"Congrats you guys, Luffy would be all over you guys telling you how happy he would be."  
Everyone quieted down and nodded, but Brooke broke the silence with a loud laugh and the commotion started up again as Ace looked out the window, his thought on his little brother, where ever he might have been at that moment. He missed him, and he still had hope to see him again. He looked back as Frankie and Brooke broke out in song he laughed and shook his head looking at Robin.  
"And your marring that guy?"  
"Yes, we balance. He's crazy and I'm not."  
"Crazy is in the eye of the beholder."  
She covered her mouth and gave a small laugh.  
"Any news on your brother Ace?"  
"No, not yet, but I'm not giving up."  
"That's good, you should never give up, he'll come back to you."  
He nodded and laughed again as the two performers became louder and louder, it was a nice feeling to be able to see everyone like this again, but at the same time it still felt empty and it always would til his little brother came back.


	9. Home again

**Wow, thanks so much for the reviews so far, this is my first multi-chapter fanfic so its nice to hear that I'm doing good. Also, in the last chapter, the whole beginning scene up til Luffy hears the bugle was a dream. Just wanted to clear that up.  


* * *

**

Two weeks ago this would have been really weird but now it almost seemed weird for it not to happen. Vivi would come over and throw the covers off of him, making him curl into the fetal position to try and keep the chilled air of the house off his warm body, than she would continue on walking about the room throwing open blind after blind letting in the sun and completely ruining Ace's nice dark room, afterward she would perch her self on the end of the bed and watch him. This morning was no different other than Ace wasn't giving in to her just like that this morning. He refused this morning, after all he hadn't gotten much sleep last night(Zoro and Sanji passed out on his couch with 360 controllers in their hands were proof of that)and he didn't feel like getting up at the crack of dawn this time. But as he peeked around the bicep of his left arm he saw she wasn't giving in either. He let out a groan and sat up rubbing his eyes.  
"Vivi, do you always have to come over so early?"  
She gave him a bright smile and ruffled his hair fondly.  
"Makes for a better day."  
"I think that's a matter of opinion."  
"What was that?"  
She turned to look at him, scratching the back of his neck he ducked his head down and met her eyes cautiously.  
"Nothing. Just mumbling about how nice it is out today."  
"I know, its so pretty, maybe we should get everyone together and go to the park and have a picnic and than we can-"  
Ace drowned her out, how many cups of coffee had she had already? He shook his head, you know what, he didn't want to know. Stretching his arms above his head he sighed as his shoulder popped and than his back. He blinked and began to look for his phone as _Axel F_ drifted from somewhere on the floor. Finding it he flipped it open quickly before it had a chance to go to voice mail.  
"Smoker, what's up?"  
"Emple Down Military Academy. They graduate today Ace. He's there."  
Ace let the phone drop from his hand as the line went dead, his heart rate began to rise, Luffy, Smoker found Lu...he could bring him home! Leaping from the bed he grabbed a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt that had blue flames creeping up the sleeves. Donning his boots and his hat he raced into the living room and threw cation out the window in waking up the two lovers on his couch. Jumping ontop of them in a dog pile like fashion he bounced til Zoro groaned and elbowed Sanji in the ribs who woke up instantly to the abuse.  
"What the hell you shitty swords-"  
He looked up at Ace, who was still bouncing, a Cheshire's grin plastered to his face.  
"Ace, what the crystal fuck are you doing, how much caffeine have you had already? Vivi! What did you put in the-"  
"Luffy."  
The word made Sanji bite off the rest of his sentence and made Zoro's eyes flare open, he was wide awake now.  
"He found him, Smoker found Luffy."  
Sanji shoved the older D off of him and sat up along with his lover, both stared at him expectantly.  
"Well, Ace, where the hell is he?"  
"Emple Down Military Academy."  
Zoro and Sanji nodded to one another and stood up getting dressed, Zoro was on the phone calling who knows, well no one knew til he spoke to a very grumpy Nami on the other end.  
"What you green haired baboon?!"  
"Smoker found him, we're going to get him in 20, be ready, and meet at Ace;s."  
The line went silent as Nami flung the covers off and scurried about the room, her lover Paulie merely buried deeper into the blankets and continued snoring. Rolling her eyes she picked up her phone and continued the phone tree message. Punching in the speed dial for Robin and Frankie she was not surprised when the burly young man picked up  
"Yo."  
"Frankie, they found him, get Robin head over to Ace's"  
"Got it, I'll call Brooke."  
Nami hung up and continued to get dressed, once she was she stalked back to her bed and punched Paulie on top of the head and began to yell at him to get up. Across town Frankie found Robin in the study which was no surprise. She looked up at him closeing the book she was reading.  
"Yes dear?"  
"They found Luffy, we're all getting ready and heading to Ace's, I'm calling Brooke, you want to call Ussop and Kaya?"  
"What about Sanji and Zoro?"  
"I think they crased at Ace's"  
She nodded and picked up her blackberry as she exited the study, filtering through her contacts she hit the send button on Ussop's number.  
"Robin? What's going on?"  
"We are going to get Luffy, Meet at Ace's"  
Without another word she ended the call and searched for her boots. Meeting Frankie in the foyer she gave him a gentle smile.  
"I called Brooke, he's on his way, you ready?"  
She gave him a nod and walked out the door, Frankie not far behind her with the keys to their Camero. In promptly 20 minutes Ace, Zoro, and Sanji headed out, the three men opened the door and saw with no surprise everyone standing there ready to go. Frankie was twirling his and Robin's Camero keys around his index finger, brooke was leaning on the hood of his Cadillac, Nami had managed to wake up Paulie and sat on the back of his Harley giving him a lecture on waking up in time, and than finally Ussop and Kaya waving at them from their Jeep Wrangler. Zoro and Sanji walked over and climbed into the Mustang GT and waited as Ace swung into his Mitsubishi Lancer, as if on some sort of que everyone started their means of transportation at the same time and headed through town towards the interstate, Ace leading the pack.

* * *

It started as a low buzz and than gradually got louder and louder til the man at the podium stopped and looked around, guards were leaving the graduation ceremony and running for the front gate, Luffy looked over at Lucci and shrugged. He just wanted to get out of here and get away from Garp. It wasn't til he heard a familiar voice yell out among the din, he froze, hoping against hope that he wasn't dreaming.  
"I said let me through! My brother is in there and I'm gonna be here for this!"  
Luffy watched in awe as Ace, flanked by Zoro and Sanji came around the corner pushing their way through the guards, Robin and Frankie weren't far behind them, Kaya was with Ussop demanding to be let through and pulling the, my daddy is a very powerful man, card; Ussop merely watched smiling as his girlfriend stood up to the men three or four times her size. Nami and Paulie were yelling at each other as much as they were yelling at the guards. Luffy wanted to laugh, wanted to just break out and laugh at the sight of his friends, no his family come to rescue him. So that's exactly what he did. The sight alone was to funny not to, he jumped as a high laugh joined his and looked down towards the front row, in front of the stage where he and the other students stood.  
"Hello my little rubbery friend, how are you? Yohohohoho!"  
"Brooke, what in the hell are you all doing?"  
"We are here to bring you home little monkey, is that a problem?"  
Luffy laughed at his clueless friend and shook his head.  
"Not at all!"  
Luffy's head snapped up at the sound of a punch landing and frowned when he saw one of the guards punch Ace in the stomach making the older of the brothers double over and cough. Luffy didn't think twice as he leapt off the stage and pounced on the guard that dared strike his brother. Straddling the man's chest punched him in the forehead making the man's eyes water and make him whine in pain. Luffy started kicking and flailing as he felt someone pick him up by the back of the shirt and hold him off the ground.  
"Monkey D. Luffy, hold still or your gonna force me to hurt you."  
"L-Lucci...what are you doing?"  
"I was told by Garp not to let you leave, no matter the cost. So I'm doing my job."  
"You son of a bitch! I thought we were friends!"  
"Luffy...if I had a different job, definitely...but that's not the case here...Kaku! Kalifa! You know what to do!"  
The other two nodded and ran at the large fight that had began, Zoro ducked in time as Kaku swing a bokkan just over his head.  
"Green hair? Who does that?"  
"Its a family trait! Why does everyone go on about my god damn hair!?"  
Sanji roundhouse kicked a Gaurd in the jaw and looked back at him.  
"Told you, you should have dyed it black."  
Rolling his eyes Zoro caught the bokkan thrown at him from Kaku and took his stance as Kaku did. Zoro raised an eye brow as Kaku looked away and than back at him, moving out of his stance Kaku tossed the bokkan to Zoro and raised him arms in a surrender manner.  
"Take him, Luffy's been miserable ever since he got here, today was the frist time all year I've seen that boy smile let alone laugh."  
Zoro looked at him cautiously before nodded and running past Kaku, he sighed as he felt Lucci standing behind him.  
"You know its the truth Rob...You've grown fond of the Monkey same as me and Kalifa."  
Lucci remained quiet but turned and walked away, Kaku sighed and looked through the mayhem in search of his sister and found her in a deadly headlock by a red head, he began to walk over and stopped as he heard the conversation as the red head punched Kalifa in the top of the head.  
"It's what you get blondie, never, ever call someone who can kick your ass ugly!"  
Paulie stood behind her with is arms crossed shaking his head, as Kaku took a step forward he stopped and whirled around as a pistol shot rang out over the court yard. Garp stood on the stage, rage building in his eyes.  
"That's enough! Portagus, what the hell do you think your doing here?!"  
Ace fought against the guards that had managed to take hold of his arms and glared at his grandfather.  
"I came to get my brother back!"  
"With your own personal army I see."  
"Their his friends, we all came to take him home where he belongs!"  
Garp narrowed his eyes as he looked around the group, Zoro had a guard by the collar, bokkan poised ready to crack him in the head; his bottom lip was busted and he already had the makings of a nasty black eye. Sanji tapped the toes of his shoes on the grass, inhaled from his cigarette and than blew the plume of smoke out, his suit was covered in a thin layer of dirt, he too had a busted lip and a small cut above his left eye. Garps eyes than fell on Frankie, his nose was broken and he looked at if he had gotten into a fight with a mad bull as bruises and cuts decorated his arms. He continued to look over Luffy's friends, Ussop with a black eye, Kaya, he dress dirty and her hands red from slapping the guards, Nami was disheveled and panting as she looked Kalifa square in the eyes, Paulie was biding his time just in case he was needed, Brooke had his arm wrapped around the neck on one of Garps guards and his other arm looped thought the gaurds pulling it back into an odd and most uncomfortable manner, and Robin, she had her left heeled boot digging into the chest of a guard effectively pinning him to the ground. Garps eyes fell back to Ace who looked just as bad off as most of guards, Garp could tell that Ace had barreled head on through the guards and had taken most of the damage. He than looked over at Luffy who had tears in his eyes as he surveyed his friends as well. They had come here to fight for Luffy. They were fighting to take him back with them. Something hit Garp than and he felt him self break. They loved him, they were a family and they had searched the entire time he had been gone to find him and come to get him back no matter the costs...  
"Luffy..."  
The younger D looked up at his grandfather and blinked as the old man smiled kindly.  
"I see now that what you had back there was a family and I took you from that, and I'm sorry. Ace-"  
He turned now to the older of the two.  
"Get your family together and take him home. He graduated and he's done with school."  
Ace's mouth fell open and than broke into a wide grin as Luffy ran and stage dived into Ace's arms laughing loudly as everyone joined them in hugging the lanky teen they had missed so much. Garp looked on in amazement as Luffy's friends took turns holding him close and expressing how much they had missed him. With a simple shake of his head and a smile he walked  
off the stage and disappeared.  
Ace squeezed Luffy til he was sure the young man would surly gasp for air, he stopped and looked down as a fearful voice sounded from behind Luffy.  
"U-um...Luffy..."  
Luffy spun around.  
"Oh Chopper! This is Ace, Ace this is my friend Chopper, his parents disowned him when they sent him here, you think he can live with us?"  
Ace smiled and caught the little teen in his arm and swung him around in a warm hug.  
"Of corse!"  
Sanji let out a whistle and waved at the rest of the group as Zoro walked out through the gate lazily.  
"Guys, lets go, it's lunch time!"  
He smiled as Luffy crowed happily and raced through the crowd of parents looking dumbstruck and appalled at the happenings of the graduation and leapt onto the hood of Ace's Lancer and swung his legs back and forth. He smiled at Chopper as the young man stood by the car waiting for Ace to unlock it.  
"Your gonna love Sanji's cooking he's the best!"  
Chopper gave a small nod and smiled as everyone piled into their vehicles once again and headed for the infamous D house. Zoro and Sanji swung by their apartment to gather the necessary foods for lunch and made it back just in time for Luffy to greet them at the door, he looked back to normal in his cut off jean shorts, a red vest and that ridiculous straw hat. A few hours later Ace sat back against the couch watching as everyone enjoyed having Luffy back and fawned over the young man they had brought back with them. It was noisy, it was crowded, it smelt like sweat, cigarette smoke, and good cooking. It felt like home again.


	10. Some things never change

**Again, thank you so much for the reviews. I had a great time writing this one and I know I'm not done, I'll be cooking up another one in no time flat. I'm actually thinking of a back story for Zoro and Sanji. I'd like to know what you all think before I get started on it.**

**  
Oh by the way there is a little LuffyxAce lemon in the begining of this chapter. Nothing to bad but its a warning.**

* * *

Ten years had passed since the day Garp had let Luffy go, Frankie and Robin had moved to Sky Town, Ussop and Kaya had moved to Water 7, Snaji ad Zoro own a villa on the edge of town and seemed to still doing well, Brooke worked at Sanji's resteraunt playing on weekends, Nami and Paulie had finally sealed the deal and gotten married, Chopper had gone off to college and gotten his medical degree and was now working in a major hospital somewhere in town. As for Ace and Luffy, they still lived in the same small house, still together and happier than ever.

* * *

Ace groaned as the alarm went off on the nightstand next to the bed and slammed his fist down on it making it squeal in protest before fadeing into silence, she smiled as a thin arm wrapped around him waist and made little circles on his ab muscles.  
"Ace, if you keep hitting it like that we'll have to get another one, that'll be five this month."  
"Well if you got clocks that weren't so loud, I wouldn't have to hit it so hard would I?"  
"But if they were quieter, we wouldn't get up and than it would serve no point."  
Ace sighed knowing the younger man behind him was right and instead opted for rolling over and silenceing Luffy with his own lips, rewarded with a soft moan Ace ran his tounge along Luffy's bottom lip and gave a small moan of his own when he opened his mouth for him instantly. Wrapping his arms behind Luffy he brought the thin body closer to his and ground his pelvis into Luffy's both gasping as their already erect members greeted one another. Luffy broke the kiss breathing heavily.  
"Good morning Ace."  
"Good morning Lu. Up for some sheet wrestleing before we get a move on?"  
Luffy rolled his eyes at the nick name Ace had given their morning sex sessions but said nothing about it. Instead he reached down and lightly rubbed Ace's own erection causeing the older man to close his eyes and let out a quiet moan. Luffy smiled and covered Ace's mouth his his taking control of the situation knowing it wasn't going to last long before Ace took over and he didn't mind really. Never taking his hand away from Ace's member he kissed a firey trail down Ace's chest and across the tight stomach muscles til he met the line of dark curls and looked up at his lover seeing the needy look in Ace's eyes he didn't tease the older D brother and covered Ace's arousal with his mouth. Ace let out a surprised grunt followed but a low growl mixed with a moan as he ran his hand through Luffy's hair. After a few minutes Ace pulled Luffy up and kissed him passionately. Rolling over he seated himself between Luffy's theighs and slowly entered the slighter man beneath him. Luffy had thrown him for a loop the first time they had done this, he didn't like to wait. Ace found a rythm he liked and stuck to it, slow and steady. Moans rose from between them as they both soared higher and higher. Luffy started to push down with Ace's thrusts asking without words for Ace to move faster. Shaking his head he leaned down and kissed Luffy and rested his forehead against the other D.  
"Not this time Lu, I want to enjoy this."  
Luffy moaned and arched against his brother.  
"And you don't any other time?"  
"Oh...you know I do...but today is speacial..."  
Luffy gasped and let out a high pitched moan as Ace hit the one spot he knew drove Luffy wild.  
"And...w-what is...t-that?"  
"Your anniversary of coming home."  
Luffy nodded and covered his mouth clamping his eyes shut trying to to be to loud, Ace growled and shifted finding another angle and hitting that spot within Luffy with every thrust. Luffy's eyes shot open and he began to scream each time their bodies met, than when Ace reached down and began to pump Luffy's neglected member in time with his thrusts Luffy lost it and saw white as he came, Ace's name falling from his lips. Ace followed close behind and fell onto Luffy with a quiet 'oof'. He raised up on his elbow and looked down at Luffy a soft smile on his face same as Luffy. The younger D leaned up and kissed Ace before rolling away and off the bed, planting his feet he streched and than headed for the bathroom with a mantra of 'shower' spewing forth like a religious chant. Ace shook his head and followed. Once both boys were clean and dressed they headed out the front door and towards the park. It was bright and sunny out, no clouds and just enough wind so it wasn't so hot.  
"Bike or Lancer?"  
Luffy tapped his chin and smiled.  
"Bike."  
Ace nodded and walked into the garage rolling out a Black and Red Kawasaki Ninja, handing Luffy a helmet he slipped his own and kicked the engine to life before speeding down the streets towards Water 7 Family Park. It was a reunion of sorts, everyone was coming back to say hello and catch up on old and new developments in each other's lives. It didn't feel like a very long trip before they pulled off the main road and parked the bike next to a familar looking Mustand GT. Luffy smiled as Ace shook his head.  
"Guess Sanji really couldn't bear to part with that old thing."  
Luffy nodded and walked around the bike taking Ace's hand they began to walk through the park, their fingers linked.  
"Ne, Ace?"  
"Hm?"  
"You think everyone will make it?"  
"We'll see Lu, but I think it's a good possibility."  
Luffy gave him a bright smile and Ace certainly hopped he was right. After a few minutes of walking they saw the smoke from a grill riseing up over one of the hills and the unmistakable smell of the one and only Sanji Blackleg's cooking. As they came over the crest of the hill Ace had to blink a few times, Sanji stood by the grill cleaning it off from previous park use as Zoro ran around one of the park tables, two small children chasing him. A young boy with Green hair and blue eyes and a young girl with long blond hair and the dark eyes of Zoro. Ace shook his head and approached with Luffy as Zoro laughed.  
"Aw, C'mon Kuina, you can do better than that right?"  
The little girl in question frowned and crossed her arms.  
"Your not playing fair Daddy."  
Zoro swooped down and scooped up the girl earning a delighted squeal of laughter from her and kissed her forehead while the young boy watched Sanji work with big over bright eyes.  
"Hey Dad, whatcha doing?"  
"I'm cleaning the grill so the next batch of food won't get the food dirty."  
"Oh, why would the food be dirty?"  
Sanji resigned himself to twenty questions when he was saved by his life partner.  
"Zeff, get over here and help your dear old Daddy with blowing up these balloons would you?"  
Zeff's eyes shone with excitment as he raced over to Zoro and began to try his hardest to blow up said balloons as Ace cleared his throat. Zoro looked up and beamed as Sanji walked over and embraced them both in a thight hug.  
"How long have you guys been standing there?"  
Ace looked over at Zoro as Luffy went to help Zeff with the balloons.  
"Long enough to be confused, you guys have kids?"  
"Yeah, Chopper kind of helped us, he told us about a program they have where they take genes from both parents and put them together in an egg or something like that and than they implant it into a surroget mother and nine months later you get a child that has genes from both parties. If there are two like Zeff and Kuina they come out as twins, which is what we got blessed with."  
Ace nodded understanding somewhat.  
"They're beautiful."  
Sanji smiled.  
"Thanks."  
Ace nodded as Zoro walked over to help his son and daughter, and Luffy blow up the balloons, Sanji chuckled as he heard Zoro scold Luffy for chewing on one of the rubbery devices and giving their kids bad ideas.  
"Same old Luffy huh?"  
Ace nodded and took an offered cigerette from Sanji.  
"Always."  
The four men and two 5 year olds looked up as the unmistakeable laugh came over the grass.  
"Yohohohohoho! How wounderful to see you all! Sanji I have the sheets made and in my car if you would like to look them over before we all leave."  
Sanji gave Brooke a smile and nodded. They all fell into easy conversation as they waited for the others to show. The next one's were Ussop and Kaya, a little girl followed close behind them, dark curls covered her head like Ussop and her nose stuck out just more than normal but she had Kaya's beautiful eyes.  
"Hey everyone!"  
Luffy ran over and bear hugged Ussop while Kaya said her hellos to the others with a smile and gentle hugs. The girl tugged on Ussop's sleeve.  
"Daddy, can I go play with the other kids?"  
Ussop smiled and ruffled her already messy hair.  
"Sure, go have fun Melody."  
She gave him a huge smile and ran towards the swings where Zeff and Kuina already were. Ussop looked up and looked over who all was already there. Frowning he tilted his head towards the three kids and quesioned.  
"Okay, I know Brooke would never have kids so whose?"  
Zoro put his arm around Ussop's shoulders.  
"Mine and Sanji's I'll explain later, to hard to explain right now."  
Ussop nodded and looked towards the hill as Nami's voice drifted on the wind.  
"Slow down Paulie, he's gonna drag me through the dirt trying to keep up with you."  
A large Golden Retriever bounded down the hill after the blonde, Nami jogging to keep up with them.  
"Hey everyone!"  
They all waved and watched with mild amusement as Nami tried to wrestle the dog back in control and gave up just taking him off the leash and letting him chase the kids.  
"Chopper pulled in right behind us he should be here shortly, said he had some loose ends to tie up really fast."  
Not four seconds after Nami finished her sentece did the little doctor make his way over and down the hill getting tackled by Luffy and laughing as they rolled down stopping infront of everyone's feet.  
"Hey guys! How is everyone?"  
He recieved a few 'Good's, one or two 'Great's and a Hmph from Zoro. Giggleing he looked up at Ace and hugged him fircely around the waist.  
"I've missed everyone so much!"  
Everyone gave him bright smiles as the last of the group came over the hill at once; Lucci had his arm around Kaku, Kalifa walking behind them pushing her glasses up higher on her nose, Robin on the other side of Lucci, a gentle smile graceing her lips as Frankie chased two small children down the hill trying to make sure they didn't fall.  
"Yo, Tom, Olvia, slowdown your gonna get hurt!"  
"Aw Dad, chill out, we're fine see?"  
"The blue haird boy spread his arms wide and spun around showing his father the trust behind his claim that he was infact fine, his little sister mimicking him and causing her self to become dizzy she fell to her buttocks laughing. Frankie sighed as he watched his eight year old run towards the playground, his two year old no far behind him trying her best to keep up on her shorter legs. The rest of the walked up and settled in around the picnic table and Ace watched as it began to feel like old times when a loud smack was heard amongst them and Zoro blinked water from his face. All heads turned towards the kids as they ducked behind the sand fort they had made. Zoro smiled as Sanji, Frankie, and Ussop stood up and began to sneak around behind them. Zoro, Luffy and Ace began to fill their own balloons. As the kids peeked up for another attack and yelped as the three fathers pounced on them from behind and the other three men began to pelt them all with water balloons. Sanji yelled over the fort.  
"Hey, numbskulls, we're over here too ya know?!"  
Zoro laughed as Ace connected one with Sanji's face.  
"Yeah, we know."  
It didn't take long for the rest of the family that had gathered to get drug into it and seemed like mere moments laters Sanji was pileing the picnic table with food as they all dug in Ace looked up and looked around at all his friends and from under the table he took Luffy's hand. Giving it a squeeze he stood and cleared his throat, all attention, save for that of the kids, turned to him.  
"Guys, this has been a great day, and I can't think of any better way than to spead it with the people I love the most. So here's to us. A family beyond that of anything regaurded as normal."  
They all chuckled and commented on that statement as they returned to talking and catching up with one another. It didn't seem like long before the sun began to set and they all began to file one after another out of the park. Sanji smiled as Zoro buckled the two kids into the back of the car and closed the door softly so as not to wake them up, Ussop and Kaya were doing simalar as well as Frankie and Robin. After everyone had their kids buckled in and ready to go they gathered around Ace and Luffy giving them hugs and kisses, wishing them well.  
"We'll have to do this again next year, its been to long since we've all seen each other, can't believe most of us have kids."  
They all smiled and agreed that they would begin to make it a tradition to get together each year on this given date. As the years passed and the originators of the tradition began to age and pass away their kids soon took it over, and than their kids after them and so on and so forth, for gerneration after generation the family met and for generation after generation the love between friends and loved ones stayed alive.

End


End file.
